


The Ian and Mickey

by KristyD



Category: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich - Fandom, Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Ian, M/M, Mickey Milkovich In Jail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristyD/pseuds/KristyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just seeing some of the spoilers picks for season 6 episode 11 and I just need to vent about what is happening with Ian this season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ian and Mickey

Okay so... this has been quite a season for the Gallagher's. And I simply do not like it. I do not what has happened but this season feels very off and extremely difficult to watch.

I have had the most difficult time watching Ian. While, I very much enjoy the "idea" of Ian becoming an EMT, in reality I do not think it is good. But before getting to that, I will start with the obvious, Mickey.

While, the show is not centered around Ian and Mickey... the build-up to them finally being together and free was so, for me heart stopping, incredible that for Ian to just walk away after everything Mickey did for him was shocking to say the least. Mickey was in no way trying to change Ian, he was however changing to make me better because he is bi-polar and that requires some change in a person's life, both health-wise and other. 

**For me, I personally believe that Monica TOTALLY f**ked with his head (season 5 episode 11/12). She does not care about anyone or anything and watching Ian turn away from Mickey shows that she got to him, BIG time. 

This is whole Ian and Caleb, sorry but I just not feeling. Yes, Caleb is HOT (I'll give him that) but, the whole thing feels forced and pushed. However, I think that is partly on Ian, he is trying to force himself to move on and force himself to do normal, which is not impossible but, he is a Gallagher and they don't stick to normal for very long. **I will credit Caleb for showing Ian that he can have normal and that he can do more with his life, such as EMT. However, it is inexcusable to falsify medical health and lie, I don't see this ending well for Caleb and Ian, but particularly Ian (if you remember season 4 with Ian falsifying identity as Lip to join the army... yeah that end great! - sarcasm). 

Being an EMT is a lot of work, which I think any person is capable of doing, however, EMT is a job that difficult particularly if you are not psychologically/emotionally strong to handle it (Bi-polar is a psychological disorder that affects a persons emotional moods). Having to witness people dying, bleeding out, struggling to breathe, having a heart attack, etc is hard enough for ordinary person likely because they don't see that very often but, for an EMT who has to see that everyday, it is tougher to "recover" for those situations, sometimes with hours of each other. And YES, that's why there is training BUT, it is one thing to train and a completely different scenario to actually for go out and help. Ian being bi-polar likely makes it more difficult to "recover" for witness those intense situations. How he will handle? I do not know but, it is not something that should be brushed over (FYI Shameless writers).

God, I hate what is happening to Mickey. My only hope is that either he gets out by season's end and moves on with his life. **Maybe Ian/Mickey get back together (but believe that is a looooooooong shot). Even though, I do believe that Ian does not deserve Mickey and I have invested a lot in this couple (mostly because of the writers and now they s**t on us with season six. Luckily, there is a season seven and although my expectations are low (secretly they are very high).

***So those are just my thoughts on Ian and Mickey (okay mostly Ian) but, I have more thoughts on the other Shameless characters, which I will get to. Feel free to comment.


End file.
